Ryuko's Belly-ated Birthday
by Nui-the-Super-Lesbian
Summary: Ryuko doesn't want to celebrate her birthday, but that doesn't stop Mako and Satsuki from forcing her to! Contains Navel Smut


Ryuko's Belly-ated Birthday

Ryuko was relaxing in her apartment after working out at the gym. She had taken up kick boxing to relieve her rather violent tendencies. She was sitting on her couch wearing a black and red sports bra and yoga pants. Her hair was pulled back as well, her red highlight still at the front. She sighed and stretched a little, sitting up and turning the TV on. Today was her birthday, a day that she usually ignored, which is what she was doing now. She took a sip of water to cool off, letting her head go back, resting her hand on her belly with her palm covering her navel.

She then heard a knock on the door, making her groan. She slowly got up off of the couch and walked towards the door. "This better be good," She mumbled to herself, twisting the doorknob and pulling. When she opened it, she saw a short girl with a bowl cut, wearing a baggy sweater and a mini skirt. Next to her was a giant cake with chocolate icing. "Happy Birthday!" Mako shouted, lunging at her bestie, giving her a big old hug and knocking her to the floor. "H-hey Mako!" Ryuko giggled, hugging her friend back, "How've ya been?"

"Great!" Mako cheerfully replied, "I've been working at my daddy's clinic! I'm an official back alley nurse!" Ryuko giggled, pushing Mako off and sitting up. "I just wanted to stop by to give you this cake! I spent all day making it for you!" Mako got up and started to pull the cake into her apartment. "I appreciate it, but I don't really like celebrating my birthday... " Ryuko replied timidly, looking away from her friend in a shy manner. "Awww, come on Ryuko!" Mako whined, "Can't we just blow out the candles?" The black haired girl thought about it. Blowing out the candles couldn't hurt, and besides, the cake looked delicious. "Alright, I guess," she muttered, getting up and helping Mako pull the cake into the apartment.

"Where do you want it?" The goofy girl grunted as she pulled the cake in. "On the table," Ryuko managed to say, pushing it into her small kitchen. The two placed it on the table, both out of breath. "Jeez, why the hell is this cake so heavy?" Ryuko panted, leaning back on the counter. "Do…. you have a candle lighter?" Mako took a deep breath, avoiding the question. "Uuuuh, yeah, gimme a sec." Ryuko dug through her drawer, pulling out a red lighter. Mako had finished putting the candles on the cake while Ryuko was fishing the lighter out. "Let me!" She offered, and Ryuko shrugged and gave it to her. Mako began lighting each of the candles, while Ryuko sat down at the table.

"Alright! Haapy Birthda-" Mako sang, but she was cut off by a finger to her lips. "Please don't," Ryuko groaned, Mako's singing was so awful it hurt. "Fine," Mako pouted, "Now blow out your candles." Ryuko did as she was told, taking a big breath and blowing them all out. "What'd ya wish for?" Mako asked, getting up in her face. "Ummm…. nothing," Ryuko muttered, as she forgot to make a wish, "Now can we just eat?" Mako shrugged, and cut a piece of the cake for Ryuko. She gave her a slice, and Ryuko started to eat. Ryuko had to admit, the cake tasted great, and she greedily devoured it. "Mmmm, this cake is great Mako!" Ryuko cheerfully complemented with cake still in her mouth. "I'm glad you like it! Are you ready for your present?" Mako asked. "Present? Mako, you didn't have to!" the black haired girl blushed, swallowing the last piece of cake on her plate. "Oh, I think you'll love this," Mako replied with a smug look on her face. "NOW!" she shouted, and the top of the cake popped off, and a black haired girl rose up from inside wearing nothing but a black bikini. "S-Satsuki?" Ryuko's couldn't believe herself, she sat there frozen. "Happy Birthday, little sister." Satsuki said, a smirk on her face as she looked down at her terrified sibling. "Y-your present for me is my sister! In a stripper cake!?" Ryuko shouted, angry and confused with the situation.

"It was Satsuki's idea, not mine!" Mako yelled back, her tone sounded kind of upset with the fact that Ryuko didn't like her gift. "What's the matter, Ryuko?" Satsuki spoke up in a seductive yet controlled tone of voice, "Are you embarrassed to see your sister dressed so skimpily?" Ryuko started sweating, her eyes darting everywhere. "I'm not embarrassed to see you, I'm embarrassed by the fact that my SISTER is trying to seduce me!" Satsuki scoffed, "Oh come now, there's nothing wrong with that!" she climbed out of the cake and stood on the table in front of Ryuko. "YEAH THERE IS!" Ryuko shouted, "IT'S INCEST!" Satsuki also rolled her eyes at this getting off the table. "It doesn't matter if I'm your sister, I just want to give you something special," the former student council president got up close to the firey girl. "Yeah, and what would that be?" Ryuko growled, looking away from her sister. Satsuki got close to Matoi's ear, and she slightly nibbled on it, making Ryuko struggle a bit. "Me," she whispered, pulling Ryuko out of the chair and onto her feet. "HELL NO!" The now very creeped out and angry Ryuko screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M HAVING SEX WITH YOU!" She struggled to escape her big sister's grip, but was unable to. "Lady Satsuki isn't gonna have sex with you, Ryuko," Mako piped up from behind the older sister. "T-then what are you gonna do to me?" Ryuko asked, her voice quivering. "No, it's what you're going to do to me!"

"W-what do you mean?!" Ryuko stuttered, her face getting red. "I know about your fetish, little sis," Satsuki gave her a lustful look, and Mako started giggling. "F-fetish? W-what fetish?" Ryuko got really nervous, she could feel her hands and knees shaking, "I d-d-don't have and weird f-fetishes!"

"Are you sure?" Satsuki whispered, taking Ryuko's hand and brushing it against her stomach, "Because I seem to remember you being quite infatuated with... bellybuttons." Ryuko's face went pale when her big sis uttered that word. "S-since when have I ever shown interest in bellybuttons?" Ryuko scoffed, looking away as the blood rushed to her burning cheeks, "They're gross!" She lied through her teeth. "Really?" Satsuki questioned with a sceptical look on her face, "So you're telling me this doesn't turn you on?" She took Ryuko's finger and slid it into her warm bellybutton, making Ryuko breathe heavily as she could feel her nipples become erect. Her eye twitched, and her finger wiggled slightly in the smooth, creamy bellybutton. "So, are you still gonna deny it?" Satsuki broke the silence, snapping Ryuko back to her senses. "Like hell this is!" Ryuko yelled, breaking free and moving to the other side of the room, curling up in a ball in the corner. Satsuki saunterd over, with Mako following behind her. "Quit being such a baby, Ryuko," Satsuki scolded the angry girl, who just looked away, "I'm trying to do something nice for you!"

The feisty girl just turned away, her back facing her big sister. Satsuki glared and growled in disapproval, touching Ryuko's shoulder. The girl shook it off, causing the former student council president to roll her eyes. She then got an idea, one that she was sure would change Ryuko's mind. She looked over at Mako and gave a motion for her to approach, and Mako knew perfectly what Lady Satsuki was planning.

Ryuko just kept staring blankly into the corner, trying to block out the fact that her sister was trying to get her to do… things to her. Satsuki's knowledge of her fetish also disturbed her greatly. How did she know about one of her darkest secrets? What else did she know? Did she know about that embarrassing photo of her from the christmas party?! Those thoughts all scattered when she heard something behind her. "Ooooh Ryuuuuko!" Satsuki called, making Ryuko slowly turn her head over her shoulder. What she saw nearly gave her a heart attack. Satsuki was bent back over the counter top, shoving Mako's face into her tummy. Slurping and squishing sounds could be heard, and some saliva was beginning to drip down her abdomen. "I didn't want your present to go to waste, so I'm giving it to Mankanshoku. Are you still sure you don't want it?"

The birthday girl was beginning to get twitchy. VEEEEERY twitchy. So twitchy that her body was shaking like she was in the arctic without the proper equipment. Her breathing was heavy, and she broke out into a cold sweat. She bit her lip and tried to look away, covering her ears to block out the sound of the bellybutton blow job occurring behind her. "Just try to think about something else," Ryuko thought, "L-like your workout routine! Yeah, Ryuko, you gotta great workout routine comin' up! You're gonna be workin' on the weight machines, buildin' up those forearms, and keepin' your core all nice and firm!" Ryuko started to successfully drown out what was going on behind her, and a smile started to stretch across her face. "Yeah, your abs are gonna look great! You're gonna have the perfect belly! All the girls are gonna be jealous when they see your rockin' abs, girl!" Her hand absentmindedly moved to her stomach, and she started rubbing her smooth skin.

"Yeah, you're gonna get all the attention, people are gonna wanna WORSHIP your tummy! Oh no…" With that thought, Ryuko was whipped back into reality, and the licking and sucking sounds were even louder than before. "Mmmmm, Mankanshoku! I didn't know you were so good at this!" Satsuki moaned, her breathing getting heavier with each slurp Mako made. "I didn't either, Lady Satsuki!" Mako replied, frenching the button like there was no tomorrow. Ryuko began squeezing her arms, trying to resist. "This is so wrong, so wrong, wrong, wrong, FUCKING WRONG!" Ryuko was losing all control, and she started to punch the wall, nearly breaking a hole in it. "I think it's working, keep it up," Satsuki whispered, winking at Mako, who nodded back to her. "OH THIS FEEL SO GOOD!" Satsuki yelled, pushing the brown haired goofball's face into her smooth sexy abs. The birthday girl's willpower was dwindling, the longer the navel play went on behind her, the harder it was for her to resist. "It's such a shame that Ryuko's never gonna eat out this bellybutton," Mako panted, "She has no idea what she's missing!"

Ryuko dug her nails into her arms, trying her darndest to keep herself from pouncing across the room and ravaging her sister's belly. Satsuki looked over to her little sister, she knew that this was working. "Ryuko, honey," Satsuki cooed, "Are you reeeeeeeally sure you don't want your present?" Ryuko turned around with a hysterical look on her face, sweat running down her forehead and tears down her burning red cheeks. She felt like a fool for letting Satsuki push her buttons. "I'm. Positive..." Ryuko muttered, a fake smile stretched across her face. "Really? Ok, I guess I'll just leave and have Mako finish me off somewhere else. Have a happy birthday!" Satsuki started for the door with Mako wrapped around her hips, her legs dragging along the ground. Ryuko started to breathe easier, as she felt she had successfully averted the crisis. Until Mako opened her big fat mouth. "Wow Lady Satsuki, your bellybutton tastes so sweet! It's like lemonade!" Ryuko froze, her body shaking like crazy. "Lemon…. lemon flavored bellybutton…."

Satsuki was making her way to the door, when she heard someone make a mad dash behind her. She turned around only to see a very crazy Ryuko lunge at her. "Oh, so you do want your present after all?" Satsuki flashed Ryuko a smile, but her sister had a very disturbing look on her face, similar to the one she had on when she was wearing Junketsu. "You bet your ass I want it! Sister or not, I'm destroying your belly!" Ryuko pulled Satsuki by the arm and threw her on the couch, Mako letting go of her hips once Satsuki landed. Ryuko got on top of Satsuki, who had a very sly look on her face. "I knew you couldn't resist!" Satsuki spoke, her voice loud and booming, "Your fetish has been repressed for far too long, so I knew you'd lose control eventually." Ryuko gave Satsuki the death glare. "I should punch you," Ryuko growled, her fists shaking, "But I'm not because then I'd hurt my present. Satsuki smirked at her little sister,nodding in approval. "Hm. I hope I'm to your liking."

Ryuko laid down on the former student council president's legs, her face close to Satsuki's smooth skin. She rubbed her cheek on it, breathing deeply while calming down. Her breathing slightly tickled Satsuki, making the black haired older sister giggle a little. The birthday girl then planted a few little kisses on her left hip, slightly licking it and making her across the girl's belly. Ryuko's tongue glided across the girl's stomach like an ice skater, making figure eights as it skated along her smooth, icy skin. "It tastes so sweet…" Ryuko muttered, wiggling her tongue along Satsuki's ribs, each rib eliciting a different pitched moan from her sister, "Mako sure as hell wasn't lyin'." The kickboxer lightly nibbled on the girl's sides, leaving little hickeys along it. Satsuki gritted her teeth and inhaled sharply, the nibbling hurt some, but it also felt good.

"This feels… refreshing," Ryuko whispered, her tongue now circling around Satsuki's bellybutton. "Refreshing?" Mako asked, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, watching the sisters have their fun. "Yeah, it feels like a huge weight was just lifted offa my shoulders, y'know?" the birthday girl replied, the tip of her tongue slowly sliding into Satsuki's navel, eliciting a soft giggle and moan from the girl. Ryuko's tongue slowly spiraled down into Satsuki's button, coating the fleshy walls with her saliva. "Um... No, I, uh… I don't know," Mako uttered, a confused look on her face. The black and red haired girl just looked up at her friend with a slightly annoyed glare, her tongue still swirling around in the indentation at the center of her older sister's belly.

Satsuki could feel the sensations from her little sis licking her tummy hole travelling all the way down to her clit, her bikini bottoms were starting to get a little moist. She undid Ryuko's pony tail and started to run her fingers through her black and red hair. This action encouraged Ryuko to probe deeper, her tongue burrowing into her older sister's navel knot. "Mmmm, Ryuko..." Satsuki moaned, her toes curling and her thighs rubbing together. Her abs were tensing up, tightening around Ryuko's squishy pink tongue. "Are you sure that I'm not giving YOU a present, Sis?" Ryuko flashed her sister a smug look, winking and then going back to licking. She used her hand to push Satsuki's belly up into her tongue more, giving her more access to the untouched depths. Ryuko started to pick up speed, getting into a groove with her licking, moving her head from side to side as if she was listening to music. Ryuko's body started rocking as well, moving Satsuki's along with it. She rocked so much that she fell off the couch, taking Big Sister along with her.

"Ooof!" She winced in pain as she fell on her back and Satsuki's belly pushed her face into the floor. Satsuki was on all fours now, her belly smushing Ryuko's face. "You ok, Matoi?" Satsuki asked, concerned for her sister's safety. The birthday girl didn't respond, but instead she wrapped her arms back around the Kiryuin girl's waist. Satsuki then felt the tongue re-enter her bellybutton, and moaned in carnal pleasure. "Mmm, you really are a bellybutton freak," the former student council president pushed her abdomen into the wet wiggling muscle invading her bellybutton space. Saliva started to drip down Ryuko's cheeks, pooling under her neck and soaking into the carpet. Mako continued to watch, setting the camera on a tripod while she ate a slice of Ryuko's birthday cake.

"Oooooooh, Ryuko," Satsuki moaned in euphoric pleasure, "Right there… Just keep going, right there…" Her tongue hung out of her mouth like a dog, and she was panting like one as well. "Mankanshoku," Big Sister moaned, grabbing the attention of the girl with the bowl cut. "E-yes, milady?" She asked all cutesy like with a mouthful of cake. "Come here… I need to… lick someone…" Mako paused for a second to think about it. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Ryuko. "Don't listen to Satsuki, Mako!" The birthday girl yelled, "lick my bellybutton instead!" The brown haired goofball gave her bestie a weird look while taking another bite of the cake. "Don't listen to her, Mankanshoku!" Satsuki commanded, grabbing the girl's attention back, "I can make you climax like no one else can!" Ryuko blew a raspberry into Satsuki's navel, effectively cutting her off. "Listen to your bestie, Mako!" Ryuko piped up, "Aren't you even a little curious as to how my bellybutton tastes?" Ryuko rolls her stomach in hopes that it will attract Mako to her. The former fight club president's eyes widened at the site of the rippling tummy meat, the navel retaining it's shape as it rode the waves like a boat in a storm. Her mouth watered as well, thinking about how yummy her bestie's tummy button must taste, all the smooth skin and intricate folds and bumps of the knot at the bottom of it. "But I'll make you feel like you've never felt before!" Satsuki spoke up again, prompting Ryuko to blow another zerbert.

"Do you really think she's gonna listen to you?" Ryuko said, still gobbling up her sister's navel. "Well I am a very good speaker, so I'm sure I'll convince her," Satsuki responded very confident and sophisticated, but then burst out laughing when her little sister dug her fingers into her sides. "Blow it out your ass, bitch!" Ryuko told her off angrily, "Like you could ever convince her. Do you think she wants you gross tongue inside of her bellybutton?" Satsuki rolls her eyes, "Do you think she wants to eat out YOUR sweaty orifice?" Ryuko blew another zerbert which almost made Satsuki lose her balance. "Don't call my bellybutton dirty" She yelled, "I bet you don't clean yours regularly!" "I do!" Satsuki boomed back, "I always take the time to make sure my entire body is clean! Unlike you, who probably has a massive buildup of lint!"

"Lint!?" Ryuko was appalled by this, "I don't get lint! And yeah, I might have been sweaty from my workout, but I'm sure that you were really hot inside of that cake!" Satsuki got up and sat on Ryuko's hips, glaring at her. "You know, I did that for you…" She growled, looking into her sister's eyes with rage. "But you know, since it is your birthday, I never did give you your birthday punches…" Ryuko just straight up laughed at her older sister. "Pfft! Birthday punches!? We're not kids, Satsuki!" Ryuko scoffed, "Now could ya get offa me and get back to my present?"

"Oh, we'll get back to that eventually," Big Sister said menacingly, "Right after this!" She leaned down and blew a raspberry into her sister's bellybutton. "HEHEHEHEHEY!" Ryuko laughed hysterically, "Stohop ihit!" Satsuki have the girl a smirk. "Tell me, aren't you 19 today?" Satsuki asked with a smirk, rubbing her hands up and down the birthday girl's stomach, her finger occasionally dipping into her navel. "Yehehehehehesss!" Ryuko laughed, repeatedly trying to push the girl's hands away. "Good, that means you've got 18 left!" The former student council president replied, holding her sister's hands above her head and blowing another raspberry into her button. "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIHIT!" The black and red haired girl thrashed and kicked like a child, crying and laughing as her older sister tickled her navel mercilessly, each raspberry making her howl like a maniac. "Do you see this, Mankanshoku?" Satsuki boomed again, blowing the 4th raspberry into the feisty kickboxer's bellybutton, "Do you see how weak and feeble Ryuko is? Do you really wish to taste the navel of this helpless pig?!" She blew another raspberry into the girl's navel, making her body arch as she laughed extremely hard. Mako thought about Satsuki's words, and before she could say something, the ticklee cut her off. "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU CAHAHAHAHAHAN EHEHEHEHEHEAT CAHAHAHAHAKE OOHOHOHOHOFF OF MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Ryuko howled, trying to bribe Mako to get what she wanted. "Bribery? Have you really stooped so low?" Satsuki scolded the girl, blowing raspberry number 7, adding a little tongue action while she did it. "WEHEHEHEHEHELL IT IHIHIHIHIHIHIS MY BIHIHIHIHIRTHDAHAHAHAHY!" the black and red haired girl screeched, breaking into tears as Satsuki did rasberry number 10 while also beginning to dig her fingers into her sides. "Yes, it is," Satsuki responded, "But you've already got a present, so don't be greedy!" The two continued to bicker as Satsuki mercilessly tickled her sister, blowing raspberry after raspberry, eventually going over 19 just to spite her sister.

Mako was torn between which of the two sisters to give in to. Sure Ryuko was her best friend and her bellybutton looked delicious, but to have the high and mighty Lady Satsuki worship her tummy button would be an honor. It was just so hard for her to choose! She continued to eat her cake while the two argued, Satsuki now full out lcking Ryuko's belly hole while humming Happy Birthday. The goofball with a bowlcut continued to debate herself on which one of her friends' whims she should please. "If only there was someone else…" she thought, so that she wouldn't have to make a choice and hurt her friends.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and all three stopped dead. "I'll get it!" Mako hopped off the table, needing a break from the scene. She skipped over to the door and opened it. Standing outside was a pink haired girl in a white blouse and skinny jeans holding a tupperware container. "Oh, hey Nonon!" Mako greeted the drum major, prompting her to roll her eyes. "What're you doing here, underachiever?" She asked in a snarky tone, looking over Mako's shoulder, "Is Ryuko home? I heard it was her birthday so I made something for her." "Yeah, she and Satsuki are in the living room," Mako replied cheerfully, shaking off Nonon's ride comment. "Satsuki's here!?" the drum major jumped a little, her eyes widened as well. "Yeah, she's giving Ryuko her birthday raspberries!" the brown haired girl explained, getting a weird look from Nonon. "Birthday raspberries? You mean like the fruit?" The pink haired girl was absolutely confused, thinking Mako was just being Mako. "No no, silly!" Mako giggled, "Zerberts! Like this!" Mako leaned forward and pulled up Nonon's blouse, sticking her head underneath the shirt and blowing a raspberry on her belly. "JEHEHEHESUS!" Nonon yelled, stumbling back and almost dropping the container. "Sorry," The goof ball giggled, "I've been holding that in for a while."

Nonon regained her composure and wiped the spit off her stomach from Mako's raspberry. "So they're really doing that to each other?" She questioned, still weirded out by the situation. "Yup! Well, Satsuki was doing it to Ryuko while she held her down, but it could've changed since then." Nonon was baffled by the whole thing, tilting her head to the side like a dog out of confusion. "Then they tried to get me involved, but I dont want to hurt anyone's feelings..." Mako whimpered, looking down at the ground with a boo boo face. "So, they're fighting over you?" Nonon was starting to feel kinda bad for the girl, putting her hand on Mako's shoulder. "Yeah," Mako pouted, "Ryuko wants me to lick her, and Satsuki wants to lick me, and I just dunno what I'm gonna do! What if I make one angry if I choose the other?" Mako started to cry a little. Nonon, even though she was annoyed by the girl, decided it would be best to comfort her.

"There there," The pink haired girl brushed her hand along Mako's hair, "It's ok. Maybe you could choose an alternative?" Mako looked up at the pink haired girl with big puppy dog eyes. "I was thinking about that, but it's not like there's a third person around for this," She sobbed, soaking tears into Nonon's shirt. "Well… there's…. there's me," Nonon muttered, unwilling to take part in whatever perverted game her friends were playing. Mako wiped the tears from her face and sniffled. "R-really? Are you sure? It's kinda weird…" Nonon took a deep breath and sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but she felt that she needed to. "I'm sure. Besides, it'll be kinda fun to mess with those two, right?" Mako giggled, getting out of the hug and putting her hands on Nonon's shoulders. "You're right, that'll teach 'em for fighting! Now come on, let's go!"

Mako grabbed Nonon's hand and pulled her into the apartment, shutting the door behind her. When they got to the living room, Ryuko was still pinned under Satsuki, her hands tied to the table and couch and her sports bra was pulled up, revealing her firm and perky breasts. She was using an electric toothbrush to tickle Ryuko's left nipple while tormenting her bellybutton with a vibrator. Nonon put her container down on the counter in the kitchen, blushing at what she saw in the living room. "Hey guys!" Mako said, taking Satsuki's attention off of Matoi for a bit. "Ah, Mankanshoku, have you come to let me lick your navel?" she asked, jamming the vibrator deeper into Ryuko's bellybutton, making her go berserk. Nonon then walked up behind the brown haired girl, her face was going crimson. "Ah, Jakuzure, so nice to see you!" Satsuki greeted the former elite four member while still tickling the shit out of her little sister, who was losing her voice from laughing so much. "Eh, I'm fine. Just wanted to drop something off for the birthday girl that you're currently tickling to death." Satsuki chuckled at her friend's statement. "Oh, don't mind this, she's just not being agreeable right now." Satsuki then took out the vibrator and replaced it with her tongue, using it to tickle Ryuko's right nipple. Nonon was slightly grossed out by this, but kept her feelings to herself.

"But anyway, are you gonna let me lick you now, Mako?" Satsuki asked politely, removing her tongue and fingering the red little button. "Nope!" Mako clarified, shocking Lady Satsuki. "What!?" "SEHEHEHEHEHEE! I TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOLD YAHAHA SHEHEHE'D CHOHOHOHOHOHOSE MEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAH!" Ryuko gloated through her laughter, causing Satsuki to blow a loud and wet raspberry into her navel, making Ryuko howl again. "Uh-uh!" Mako shook her head, also shocking Ryuko. "Wait, so who are you gonna choose then?" Satsuki questioned, stopping the tickling and giving Ryuko time to catch her breath. "Thank god," She sighed, "Any longer and I would've pissed my panties! But seriously, what the hell Mako?"

Mako giggled, "I'm not gonna do what either of you want because you keep bickering! So instead, I'm just gonna play with Nonon!" She took the pink haired girl by the hand and moved her closer to her. "NONON!?" The two sisters shouted in unison, absolutely stunned by this. "Yup! I get to have her creamy smooth belly all to myself, and I'm not sharing!" Mako taunted as she got on her knees and undid the buttons on Nonon's blouse. "Y-yeah, what she said…" Nonon squeaked shyly, her face a deep shade of crimson as the goofy girl took her shirt off. "See all this?" Mako waved her hand in front of Nonon's belly, Satsuki and Ryuko just staring at it, "All of this tight, smooth, delectable tummy skin?" Mako put lots of emphasis on her words, now running her palm up and down Nonon's abdomen. The brown haired girl ran her middle finger around the drum major's sensitive orifice, the creamy pale skin was so soft to the touch. Mako dipped her pointer finger in the silky navel, slowly rubbing the untouched flesh with the top of her nail. Nonon giggled under her breath, her body tingling as Mako's pointer finger explored her bellybutton for the first time. "It's like a pillow!" Mako exclaimed, rubbing her face into Nonon's belly.

The pink haired girl felt her knees wobbling as her navel and belly were touched and tickled like this. She had never thought much of bellybuttons at all in the past, the only time she'd actually put her mouth to one and vice versa was at a party with her old bandmates, where they did body shots off of each other for laughs. But this… This was different. The way the underachiever girl poked and prodded her navel was downright sexual and rather kinky. She could feel her head spinning, butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, and her chest was heavy. But most of all, she could faintly feel a little tingle down south each time Mako rubber her finger against her neglected navel skin.

Mako then started to kiss the middle of her flawless belly skin, about an inch above her tight innie. The drum major shivered again, clenching her fists and biting her lip. "Am I tickling you?" Mako asked, looking at the pink haired girl with big adorable eyes. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, slacker," Nonon replied, her voice was shaky from the sensations she was receiving. "Mmm... this actually feels... Kinda good!" Mako's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?!" She asked while licking along her side. "Yes really!" Nonon started to come out of her shell, petting the goofball's head with her right hand "It feels amazing! I feel like I've just heard a perfectly tuned horn section!" "Whatever that means!" Mako giggled, making her way towards the girl's bellybutton.

Satsuki and Ryuko were still sitting there quietly, observing the two have their fun. Ryuko's arms were still bound to the couch and table, and Satsuki was still sitting on top of her. The black and red haired girl's cheeks were red and her womanhood was soggy. "Satsuki?" She whispered, trying to get her sister's attention, "SatsukiiiiiiiiI!" "What?" She responded back, trying not to get distracted from the scene occurring in front of them. "Untie my hands please!" She asked politely, which was unnatural for her. "Why?" Satsuki whispered, "You'll just try to join in." "No I won't!" She silently yelled at her sister, "I just need to tend to my loins real quick!" She said aggressively, unable to wait any longer. She needed to take care of business downtown, and fast! Satsuki could tell Ryuko was hot n' bothered, and decided to tease her further. "Why should I? With all those nasty things you've said to me, I'm not sure I feel like letting you go," Satsuki said with a smug look on her face. Ryuko started breathing heavily, she was getting really close to breaking. She wanted to say something nasty, but instead she swallowed her pride and decided to be nicer. "Listen… I know I said some things, and I'm sorry. But for the love of god PLEASE untie my wrists!" Satsuki knew she was getting to her little sister, and decided to torment her further. "But what if you go blind?" She spouted some bullshit, "Besides, I bet you masturbate all the time. You should learn to have some willpower." Ryuko was dumbfounded by all of this, was her sister really saying all of this truthfully? "Ok, one, you can't go blind from masturbation! And two, I don't jill that often, ok?" Satsuki rolled her eyes at the girl. "Oh really?" She said sarcastically, "Then tell me, when was the last time you pleasured yourself? If your story sounds convincing enough, I might just let you go!"

Ryuko was really annoyed with her sister now, but she was desperate. "Ok… The last time I did the ole feel n' squeal was… last week! I was at my computer, looking at images of chicks tongue fucking other chick's bellybuttons!" Satsuki folded her arms and glared at the girl. "Just that?" she questioned sternly, making Ryuko panic to try to remember. "Y-yeah. I saw a few videos, looked at some fetish art, read a story, and finished it all off with that vibrator you're holding!" Satsuki then immediately dropped the toy with a disgusted look on her face, and began to wipe her hands on the carpet. "Ech!" She shivered, disgusted with her sister. "What, you wanted me to tell you what I shebop to," Ryuko whispered, as they were getting a little loud and might alert Nonon and Mako. "Ok, you can stop now!" Satsuki was starting to get grossed out by Ryuko's habits. "What's wrong? Do you have a mental image of me wading in the Bermuda Triangle? Does the thought of your innocent little sister doing the two-finger slot rumba make you uncomfortable?" Ryuko teased her older sister, knowing that the tables were turning in her favor. "J-just stop!" Satsuki covered her ears and shook her head, trying to block out Matoi's gross terms for female masturbation. "Or is it that I willing get off to two chicks doin' the ole lickety lap to each other's tummy buttons?" Ryuko laughed, teasing her big sister further, which was inadvertently turning her on even more.

"It's just like those two over there," Ryuko nodded her head in the direction of the other two girls; Mako had Nonon's back against the wall, her tongue deep in the pink haired girl's tight little bellybutton. Nonon was moaning and grinding her ass into the wall and pushing Mako's face into her belly. "Mmmm, yes. Yes yes yes!" The drum major moaned long and loud, "Go harder, crescendo into it, Mankanshoku!" "I have no idea what that means, but ok!" Mako started to pick up speed and forced more of her tongue into the girl's tight little innie. "Oh my god, this is making me so fucking hot!" Nonon grunted, thrusting her abdomen into Mako's face and out, making it look like the two were fucking, but from the navel.

Ryuko was now gushing like a waterfall, and she was in absolute need of stimulation. "Now would you please untie me before I explode?!" She pulled at the ropes, slightly loosening them, but she needed release NOW! However, Satsuki wasn't listening to her, still covering her ears to block out her little sister's dirty words. "Great…" Ryuko growled under her breath, "Fan-fucking-tastic!" Ryuko then continued to struggle against the ropes, slowly loosening them with each tug, but not by very much.

While she was trying to loosen herself, Mako and Nonon were really getting it on. Nonon had completely taken off her shirt and bra, which was now resting on Mako's head like a hat, and she was grabbing her small but developed breasts, sticking her fingers between her mouth and then using them to rub her stiff nipples. Saliva ran down her chest and stomach, mixing with Mako's in her already soaked bellybutton. Mako was sucking on her navel now, trying to pull out the sensitive button core at the bottom of her sort of shallow navel. Nonon was in complete ecstasy, crying out and moaning while the underachiever pulled and sucked on her sensitive, neglected bellybutton with her teeth and tongue. However, even though she was having the time of her life, she wanted more.

"Hold on, I wanna try a thing," Nonon pushed Mako away from her belly and ran off to the kitchen. Ryuko was still pulling at the ropes, and was probably halfway to getting herself free of them. Nonon came back with the container she brought over, and placed it on the table. "Why'd ya get that?" Mako asked peeking over the pink haired girl's shoulder. "It's just something I whipped up for the birthday girl," Nonon answered, pulling the lid off and revealing its contents to the brown haired girl. Mako's eyes went wide at the sight of what was inside, her mouth watering a little. Nonon had baked Ryuko cupcakes, which were covered in purple icing and neatly packed together as if they were a cake of their own. Written across them were the words "Happy Birthday Ryuko" in blood red icing. "Those look yummy…" Mako stared longingly at them, similar to the way Ryuko stared at bellybuttons.

The drum major took two cupcakes and gave one to Mako. "Go ahead," she said, "Eat it." Mako turned away from the girl and hastily peeled off the wrapper, shoving the entire thing in her mouth and wolfing it down, licking the icing from her fingers and lips. "That was really good, Nonon!" Mako complimented with a mouthful of cupcake in her mouth, turning back around to something that nearly made her choke. Nonon had rubbed the icing all over the front of her body, starting at both her nipples and going into a long vertical line that started beneath her bellybutton and ended just below her neck. What she had rubbed in somewhat resembled a cross. The brown haired goofball was stunned beyond belief, her eyes going so wide that she was worried they were gonna pop out like a cartoon character.

"Oh my, I appear to have made a mess," Nonon acted all innocent and adorable, putting her arms around her back and turning her shoulders like a submissive schoolgirl. Mako's heart was beating out of her chest, she felt like she couldn't breathe and her panties were getting a little wet now. "Do you wanna clean me off, Mama?" The drum major asked, putting her first finger to her lip and looking at the goofy girl with big, cute eyes. "Oh… I do," Mako whispered, still staring at the icing spread across Nonon's body, "Mama's gonna clean you 'til you shine!" Mako ran forward and tackled Nonon, spinning her around the other way so that her back was facing the table. Mako leaned her over it, putting her arms above her head and grabbing hold of her hips.

"So much deliciousness!" Mako drooled all over the girl's belly, unable to pick a place to start. She moved up to Nonon's right nipple, which was coated in a fine coat of the icing. The Mankanshoku girl wrapped her lips around it and started to suck, instantly hardening it with her touch. Nonon winced in pleasure and breathed in sharply, not expecting Mako to start there. Mako licked around her breast for good measure as well, leaving a few hickeys on her creamy side and underboob. She then proceeded to make her way over to the left funbag, licking over the icing to save it for later. Once she got to the left breast, she repeated the same process again, licking the icing off and leaving hickeys on the base of her flesh hills.

Ryuko was still struggling with the ropes, getting impatient now. The urges had calmed down some, but now she desperately wanted to see what was going on in her blind spot. The noises she was hearing were eating at her like piranhas, swarming her and consuming her alive. If getting free wasn't a top priority before, it definitely was now. Satsuki was also still on top of her, her ears still covered to ignore Ryuko in case she said anymore unbearable masturbation terms. She still sat on top of her sister, her stomach essentially directly in front of her face, teasing the black and red haired girl immensely. With all this pent up emotion surging through her, Ryuko felt like she could climax on just sights and sounds alone. Even so, she wanted to break free before that happened.

Mako finished up licking most of Nonon's perky firm chest, leaving only the line that went down her middle to be licked clean. Nonon was very close to orgasm now, she felt like she couldn't hold out any longer. The brown haired girl went up to the base of her neck and prepared to lick, but before she did anything, she stared into the drum major's lust filled eyes. The two just looked at each other silently, passion surging through both. Without warning, Mako leaned in and kissed Nonon on the lips; not just a peck, but a full blown passionate snog. Nonon was absolutely shocked at first, but that all disappeared three seconds after. Mako's shirt had gone up while she was kissing, rubbing her belly into the drum major's. She soon realized this and broke away, standing up and staring down at her now icing covered belly.

"Awwww, I ruined it!" Mako cried, feeling terrible that she had messed up Nonon's icing masterpiece. "No, it's fine, really!" Nonon tried to comfort the girl, looking at Mako's now messy tummy with intrigue. "No it's not!" She whined, "Now I can't finish you properly!" Mako put on a boo boo face and was about to cry, but before she could Nonon blurted out an idea. "We could 69!" She hastily said, effectively stopping Mako from sobbing a waterfall. "69? What's that?" Mako asked, her innocence showing through. "A 69 position is if I lay down on the table, then you lay down the opposite way on top of me and perform navelingus on eachother at the same time," The pink haired girl explained, with Mako nodding her head. "Ooooooh, ok!" The brown haired girl replied, a smile replacing the tearful frown on her face.

"Let's do it!" Nonon shouted, laying down on the table and shaking her hips to tease Mako a bit. Mako giggled and pulled her sweater off, leaving her in just a white bra and her jean shorts. She got on the table, stepping over the ropes that were binding Ryuko's arms. "Wait! Mako help!" She cried, "I can't take it anymore, I need to play the clitar now!" Mako stopped for a second and looked down at Ryuko. "I don't know if I can trust you," She said, "What if you break out and hurt me?" Ryuko was sweating bullets now, she was so turned on that she couldn't even comprehend reality. "PLEEEHEHEHEHEHEEASE!" She sobbed, "IHIHIHI WOHOHOHON'T!" Mako raised an eyebrow, giving Ryuko a stern look. "Promise?" "I pinky promise," She whimpered, tears flowing down her face. "Alright, I suppose I can do that," She responded calmly. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Ryuko cried happily, ready to be set free from this torment. "IF Lady Satsuki's ok with it," Mako added, smashing Ryuko's dreams to pieces in one fell swoop. Mako turned and looked at the Kiryuin girl. "Is it alright with you, Milady?" She asked, but Satsuki still had her ears covered and had also closed her eyes so that she could think in peace.

"I don't think she wants you to go free yet," Mako looked down at Ryuko with a bit of a sadistic look on her face, "Guess you'll have to stay like that now." The birthday girl's hopes were scattered, her spirit crushed, and her loins were in critical need of some love. "MAKO PLEASE LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOOO! I DON'T CARE IF SATSUKI ISN'T SAYING ANYTHING, JUST LET ME GO FREE I NEED TO MISTRESSBATE!" Ryuko bawled, kicked and screamed like a child, tugging at the ropes and almost getting them free. "Oh, we can't have you escaping!" Mako said, grabbing Ryuko's hands so she could re-tie the knots, except tighter than before. "There! Now be a good girl and I might consider-" She was cut off by a loud scream from her bestie. "LISTEN MAKO I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS RIGHT NOW, YOU NEED TO LET ME GO RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ARE **ALL** GOING TO REGRET IT! I MEAN, IT'S MY FRIGGIN' BIRTHDAY FOR CRISSAKE!" Mako just rolled her eyes, and Nonon got up and looked down to.

"Quit yellin' Matoi, it's annoying," She scolded the broken girl, which caused her to thrash even more. "Ugh, got anything to shut her up?" The pink haired girl groaned, making Mako think for a second. "I know!" she said, getting a flash of inspiration. She pulled down her jean shorts and took her wet panties off, bunching them up in a ball and shoving them into Ryuko's mouth. The birthday girl tried to get them out with her tongue, but she couldn't.

"All better!" Mako cheered, "Now let's do it!" Nonon laid back down and Mako got on top of her, their 69 was finally ready. Without warning, Nonon plunged her tongue into the underachiever's shallow bellybutton, eliciting a moan from her. Mako licked back in response, licking all the icing off the surrounding areas of her navel before starting to circle it. She slowly lapped up the icing coming out of the drum major's navel before shoving her tongue down inside of it. Nonon purred at this, and started to flick her tongue across Mako's button core. Mako also picked up the pace in response to this, The two kept increasing the speed and power at which they were licking, and this lead to Mako sucking on Nonon's belly to get all of that creamy goodness out. While Mako sucked, Nonon could feel her navel being pulled upward, and wondered if the same could happen to Mankanshoku's. She too wrapped her lips around the button and sucked with great force, trying to pull out the sensitive navel meat at the bottom. The two were sucking in unison with one another, like some sort of well oiled machine of fetishistic lust.

Nonon decided to take it a step further and pull down Mako's jeans, grabbing her slightly squishy buttox and digging her nails into it. Mako purred like a kitten, and sucked out the girl's navel completely, beginning to lightly nibble on her sensitive inner navel skin. Nonon's body jerked into Mako's mouth, shivering and shaking as if she was vibrating. She then began to suck too, nearly pulling out Mako's outie. Mako gave a hard suck to her button, tugging at the flesh nub with great force. Nonon's moaned, almost letting go of Mako's navel but regaining her composure at the last second and finally pulled it out. Mako's eyes went wide and she tensed up all over. Both of their bellybuttons had been sucked out completely, and they were going ham on each other.  
Mako hugged Jakuzure's waist and sucked as hard as she could, trying to make her cum first. Nonon was really close to creaming herself, but she didn't want to have her orgasm yet; she wanted to climax with Mankanshoku. She chewed on the meat ball like a dog and shaking her head from side to side too, making little growling noises all playful like. This put Mako on the precipice of an orgasm, and did the same to the drum major. Both were gnawing away at the other's bellybutton, and then they both finally climaxed. Nonon laid limp on the table while Mako fell off of it, nearly passing out.

"Wow…" she moaned post coitis, "That was fantastic, Nonon!" she pulled her pants back up over her sopping wet clit, getting on her knees and stretching her back. She then looked down at a neglected Ryuko, who still had tears running down her burning face as she laid there limply. Satsuki was still sitting on her, but she had fallen asleep out of boredom. Mako stared at her broken best friend and started to feel guilty. She'd basically come into her home and helped force her to have navelingus with her sister, and then forced her to watch her and Jakuzure take part in some steamy bellybutton licking without her. ON HER BIRTHDAY!

"Hey Nonon?" Mako asked, climbing back up onto the table, her knees still shaking from that amazing orgasm. "Yeah?" the pink haired girl responded, picking herself up and stretching a bit. Mako leaned in close to her and whispered something. "Do you think we've been a little… cruel to Ryuko?" Nonon looked away for a second, then back again, a guilty look starting to form on her face. She then looked down at the birthday girl, who was silently sobbing while her bare chest heaved up and down. "Cruel? No no no, we haven't been 'cruel'" she spoke sarcastically, "We've been downright SADISTIC!" Mako also started to get the guilty look on her face as well, staring at the ground and sighing. "Well, what should we do? I'm sure she wants to kill us now!" the brown haired girl overreacted. Nonon thought for a minute, and then got an idea. "Well, we could always... Treat her to a little fun, right?" Mako nodded her head, and looked down below her. She got off the table and went over to Satsuki, lifting her up and moving her to the couch.

Ryuko noticed that the weight on her pelvis was gone and her head shot up like a bullet. She was now able to move her legs again and wiggled them to regain feeling. Mako then sat next to her belly, reaching over to remove the dirty panties she'd shoved in her mouth earlier. The birthday girl gagged a little and took a big breath, her stomach expanding and then concaving as she sighed. She then looked at Mako with fury, but before she could say anything, her bestie put a finger to her lips. Mako took a deep breath as well, and started to apologize. "Look, I know you're horny beyond belief right now, and I'm pretty sure you want to kill us for ruining your birthday, but just let me make it up to you, ok?" Ryuko just looked at Mako, utterly confused. There was no way in hell anything could make up for this. Well, other than an amazing orgasm that is.

Mako rested a hand on Ryuko's abs, which sent a shock through Ryuko's system. She hadn't felt physical touch in what felt like ages, even though it had probably been, like, an hour since she was tied down. She rubbed her palm all over the bound girl's tummy, which was extremely satisfying to the birthday girl. Although her pussy still ached for touch, this was distracting her from it. Mako added her other hand to the mix, rubbing down her sides with both now. Ryuko moaned blissfully, sighing and letting her head go back. "Anything you want me to do, I'm your girl!" Mako giggled, taking her thumbs and massaging Ryuko's hips with them. Her toes curled and her already stiff nipples got even harder, and she came back up with lust filled look in her eyes.

"Ok, I've got a few suggestions," The birthday girl spoke up, her voice now confident again. "First, call me princess, it's hotter that way." Mako nodded, "Alright, princess!" She giggled hysterically. "Second, I want you to touch me down there. Since you assholes never let me itch the ditch, it's only fair that you should scratch it for me." Mako flashed her a grin, nodding again. "Got it! Anything else?" She asked. Ryuko had a devious look on her face for this one. "Ok. Thirdly, I want you and Nonon to get me off together. You think you can do that?" Mako nodded, and looked up on the table. "You think you can do that, Nonon?" she asked in a cutesy tone of voice. "Y-yeah, I just wanna regain some strength," she moaned, laying there limply.

"And finally," Ryuko built it up as if this was a big one, "I want to play some party games after we're done with this. Savvy?" Mako was a little confused, but went along with it anyways. "Okie dokie loki!" She replied, moving one hand down to the top of Ryuko's yoga pants. She ran her finger back and forth across it, making the birthday girl's hips gyrate in anticipation. Mako's other hand was circling her bestie's tender bellybutton, which was still sort of red after the tickling she had received from her older sister. The brown haired girl's hand soon went under the tight black pants, slowly pushing through Matoi's bush. Her middle finger joined the party as well, slowly making the journey down to Ryuko's lower lips. Ryuko's head was spinning like she was on a crazy merry-go-round, and the horse she was on had a vibrating saddle. She bucked up into Mako's finger's trying to get them closer to her soaking wet pink taco. The Mankanshoku girl was purposefully taking her time, stopping in the bush and feeling around in there.

"C'mon Mako, stop teasing!" Ryuko shouted, half lustfully and half angry, "I've been teased long enough!" The goofy little lady just giggled, smiling at her bestie. Her fingers were about half a centimeter above Ryuko's cooch, slowly gliding across the sleekness of her skin from her wetness. "Mmmm, Mako…" Ryuko moaned, grabbing hold of the ropes binding her and pulling on them, "I'm… I'm too hot…." Mako giggled, so painfully close to the clit that it was seriously bothering Ryuko. "Hot damn!" She said in response, before finally getting her middle finger to rub against the painfully neglected vagina. Ryuko tightened her legs in response, pushing her body up and releasing a very long moan. "Ohohohohohoho yesssssss…. My god… Mmmmmm…." Ryuko moaned, turning her head back and forth and all around. Mako rubbed her fingers into the pussy, getting them all sticky and wet. She started to go inside with a her pointer finger, slowly sliding it inside. Ryuko was drooling like a dog and crying like a child; this was the best she'd ever felt in quite a long time. Having foreign hands invade her junk was the best feeling in the world right now.

Mako moved her body to between Ryuko's legs, removing her hand from the bound girl's belly to pull down her yoga pants. With those out of the way, she pulled down Ryuko's panties, which were white and had little blue hearts all over them. After pulling them down, the moist dugout was finally revealed, and the brown haired girl had full access to it. She pushed her finger deeper inside of it and wiggled, squirming around in her moist insides. "Yeheheheheheheah, thehehere we gohohoho!" Ryuko moaned louder, pushing down into the finger. "Am I doing a good job, princess?" Mako asked, adding her middle finger inside of her as well. "Mmmmm, yes!" Ryuko giggled, "This issss exquisite!" Mako knew she was doing a good job, and got down on her belly, her face in front of the soggy trench. Her other hand spider walked back across the birthday girl's belly, stopping at her navel and beginning to finger fuck it. This also elicited a long and hardy moan from the black and red haired girl, who bucked and squealed for more.

Mako removed her fingers from the girl's moist and tender pussy, slowly sliding them out and replacing them with her tongue. "OH!" Ryuko jumped a little, but quickly settled back into the IMMENSE pleasure she was experiencing. Mako began to eat out the taco as if it were Ryuko's bellybutton, which she was now finger fucking with both of her hands. "Like that…. Yeah, exactly like that!" Ryuko was getting into it now, a cocky smile stretching across her beet red sweaty face. Mako licked and slapped her tongue against the pussy, making out with it like a frenchwoman and rotating it around as well. Ryuko was biting her sports bra now moaning and shaking her body as her navel and downtown area were played with by her best friend.

"Is there any way this could get any better!" She shouted, looking up at the ceiling and laughing happily. "Oh, I think I know,princess" a certain pink haired girl said as she sat up and leaned off the table, staring down at the birthday girl. Ryuko blushed, although Nonon couldn't tell since her face was already as red as can be. Her body still shaking from the orgasm, she got off the table and sat down on the floor, leaning over Ryuko. "Does the princess want her third request to be fulfilled?" Nonon asked seductively and giving the black and red haired girl a wink. "Oh, yesss…" Ryuko moaned, "Please doooo…" The drum major gave her a warm smile and leaned over the girl, her belly close to rubbing against her face. Nonon had essentially 69-ed with Ryuko, and made her way down to the girl's belly. Mako was still fingering her button while eating her out. Knowing what Nonon was most likely going to do, she spread the button open for her so she'd have more room. Nonon helped the brown haired girl open the navel up and pushed her tongue in. She struggled to get it inside, as the tight little navel didn't have much room due to the fingers. The fingers did, however, grab hold of the knot at the bottom and pulled it up a little, allowing the tip of Nonon's tongue easier access to it.

Ryuko moaned and rubbed her face against Nonon's tummy, her warm breath caressing her soft skin. Nonon saw this as encouragement, and started to flick her tongue sharply against the knot. To Nonon, the bellybutton tasted salty, most likely due to Ryuko's sweating, as had a hint of pussy juice as well, probably due to to either Mako's fingers or the birthday girl rubbing some in after playing with herself. Either way, she didn't mind one bit, as the flavor only enhanced that of her skin. The underachiever's fingers started to slowly pump in and out of the button, lubed up from Nonon's saliva. Ryuko moaned longer and louder than before, pushing her face into the drum major's belly and moaning into it like a pillow.

"Yes, keep doing that! Your princess commands you!" the birthday girl wailed, dragging her tongue across the pink haired girl's belly. Her body was bucking and jerking like crazy, and she was getting close to cumming. With Nonon's button hovering over her, she decided to take part in the licking and lick the drum major's already spit filled navel, making the girl pick up the pace on the birthday girl's navel. "That's the spirit, princess!" Nonon giggled, and started to fuck the button along with Mako's fingers. Ryuko also began to tongue-fuck Nonon's bellybutton with gusto, motivated by the squishing noises that the fingers and tongue were making in her navel. Mako also began to stick her tongue in and out of her princess's sensitive pussy, making her toes curl and her knees buckle.

"Just… just a little more!" Ryuko shouted, powerfully penetrating Nonon's belly, violently moving her head back and forth. The drum major was doing the same, except MUCH faster than the birthday girl. "Are you gonna cum for us, princess?" Mako asked, licking as fast and hard as she could, with Nonon doing the same. The black and red haired girl could feel it building up inside of her, so much so that she was ready to burst at any second. "I…. I… OOOH FUCK!" She screamed as she released her juices all over Mako's face and into the carpet, her body propelling upward as she experienced the hardest, longest climax of her life. "Jesus…" Nonon's eyes were wide with amazement, shocked by how extreme the birthday girl's orgasm was. Mako was also surprised by this, but more by how she was almost completely drenched in the girl's juices.

"Ewww!" Mako whined, "I'm all sticky! Awww, what'd I do to deserve this!?" Ryuko slowly lifted her head up and glared at Mako, who then remembered the hell she had previously put her bestie through earlier. "Oh… Right, I forgot… Sorry, princess…." Ryuko sighed, recovering fast from her orgasm. "It's fine, you've both made up for it now," the birthday girl said, "However, Satsuki hasn't..." Nonon began to untie the girl's hands, and with both free, she stood up and stretched, pulling her pants back up and her bra back down. "So what do you propose we do with Lady Satsuki, princess?" the drum major asked, looking down at the sleeping older sister. "Oh, I've got something special in store for her," Ryuko chuckled evilly, a sadistic smile stretched across her face."What is it?" Mako asked, really excited for what her best friend had planned. "Well," Ryuko said, "Remember when I said I wanted to play party games…."

5 minutes later….

"Satsuki…. Wake uuuuup…." a voice could be heard through her grogginess as Satsuki Kiryuin started to open her eyes. She yawned and stretched from her nap, slowly opening up her eyes to see Ryuko up in her face, smiling. "Ryuko…?" Satsuki moaned, "What is it? And why are you so up-close?" She felt her little sister squeezing her breasts, getting her hands under her bra and feeling up her breasts. Big Sister tried to swat her hands away, but found that she couldn't move her arms. She looked up and saw that her arms were tied up above her head, with the same ropes that she had used to bind Ryuko's the table and couch. She rolled her eyes and looked at her sister with a glare. "Really?" She asked, eliciting a giggle from Ryuko. "What's wrong? I thought you were gonna let me do whatever I wanted to you." Satsuki rolled her eyes again and groaned, "Well that was with my consent," she explained, "And that ran out a while ago." Ryuko just face palmed and sighed, "Please don't give me that bullshit, you owe me for tying me up and tickling the fuck outta me." "That may be true," the former student council president replied, "But I'm sure we can arrange something that we'll both be comfortable with." The fiesty black and red haired girl started to get annoyed with her sister, now pulling on her nipples. "Well, you tickling me WASN'T with MY consent!" the little sister growled through her teeth as she pulled and pinched a little harder. "Besides, I think that we can have some fun with what I've got planned for you!"

Satsuki raised one of her large eyebrows skeptically. "And what would that be?" She asked. "Well," Ryuko said, "We're gonna play some party games!" she squeed a little and shivered as she said that last bit. "Party games?" Satsuki replied confusedly, "Aren't you a little old for those?" Ryuko got up close to Satsuki, putting her mouth near her big sister's ear. "Not when they're kinky," she whispered, pulling one hand out from under the girl's bra and going down to her navel, trailing her finger around it. The former student council president moved her head away from her little sis, genuinely weirded out, but rather intrigued. "Kinky? What kind of kinky?" She asked, a small hint of a smirk appearing on her face. Ryuko pulled something out of the waistband of her yoga pants, and held it up so Satsuki could see. "Oh, just a little variation of Pin the Tail on the Donkey…" She grinned evilly at her former tormenter, admiring how the tables had turned in her favor. "Really?" Satsuki sighed, "That's just… stupid." Ryuko frowned a little at the icy skinned girl's comment. "Well my other idea was to string you like a pinata and beat ya until candy comes out, but I wasn't feelin' like it!"

Satsuki couldn't believe what she just heard, but she quickly ignored it. "Whatever, just get this over with," She scoffed, rolling her eyes again. "Fine, just get it over with!" Ryuko ran over to the kitchen and poked her head in. "Yo, we're doin' it!" She yelled, most likely to Nonon and Mako. They came out, Mako with facefull of cake and Nonon with her blouse back on, but tied up. "Finally, I was gettin' bored," The drum major complained, walking over and sitting on the couch. "But it's only been 5 minutes," Mako replied, which Nonon replied to by sticking her tongue out at the girl. "Now now, let's be nice!" Ryuko chuckled, joking with the two young ladies. "Fine," the pink haired sighed, "So how're we doing this?"

"Well," Ryuko said, "We're gonna play a little Pin the Tail on the Donkey… but with a twist. You see, we're not just gonna put my favorite toy in my favorite sister's amazingly smexy widdle perfect bellybutton… no, we're gonna do it until she cums." Mako's eyes went wide at this explanation , while Nonon remained kind of skeptical. "Oooh! Can I go first!?" Ryuko giggled at her bestie's eagerness. "Sure!" She answered, and took a piece of cloth out of a drawer to use as a blindfold. She tied it around Mako's face and gave her the vibrator. She spun her around and pointed her in Satsuki's direction. "And, GO!" She lightly pushed Mako and she stumbled around, waving her arms out as the hum of the vibrator was the only noise in the room. Satsuki kept quiet so that she wouldn't alert Mako to her position, holding her breath for good measure as well. The brown haired goofball was closing in, her hands getting close to the wall. She bumped into it about 2 feet to the right of Satsuki, and she felt her way over to the girl, making contact with her armpit and causing her to let out a soft giggle.

"Found her!" Mako shouted, feeling down her body and squeezing her side in the process. She drifted her fingers over the soft belly skin until her ring finger accidentally fell into Satsuki's bellybutton. The whole time Satsuki was wriggling and trying to get away, but it was no use. Mako plunged the vibrator into her bellybutton, which made Satsuki lurch forward into it. The girl with a bowl cut giggled and wrapped her arm around her waist so that she couldn't get away. "Remember Mako, you've got 3 minutes to make her cum!" Ryuko spoke up, forgetting to mention that earlier. "Alrighty!" Mako gleefully replied as she slipped her hand beneath Satsuki's bikini bottom and started to grab at her delicious rump. The vibrator whirred on as it tickled the back of Satsuki's perfect navel, with Mako moving it around and pushing it in deeper. The Mankanshoku girl's hand made it's way down to Satsuki's fartbox, teasing it with her index finger. "No, not there," Satsuki moaned, the vibrations in her navel were making their way down to her clit, tickling at her vulva like mad. "You've got a minute left," Nonon groaned, "Don't be an underachiever." Mako frowned at Nonon's comment, sticking her finger into Satsuki's bum. The former student council president yelped and jumped up the wall, trying to get away and losing her panties in the process. She was pulled down by the brown haired girl, who sat on her feet and pushed the vibrator and her finger in deeper. Satsuki squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to halt the feeling, but it didn't help one bit. However, she was graced by the sound of her little sister's voice.

"Alright, time's up!" Ryuko announced, making Mako cease the navel play. "Did she cum, princess?" She asked, peeking out from under her blindfold. "'Fraid not," Ryuko replied, making Mako pout. "Awww, I tried so hard!" She whined, turning the vibrator off and pulling out. Satsuki breathed easy, gratified with herself that she didn't come. However, Mako forcefully jammed her tongue in her navel, making her cry out in pleasure. Some fluid began to drip down her inner thighs after this, getting a little on Mako's naked chest. "Eh, I'm satisfied with that," she giggled, getting up and going over to the couch. "Ok Nonon, you're up!" Ryuko said, handing her the vibrator. Nonon rolled her eyes, swiping it away from the birthday girl. "Alright, princess," she stood up and tied the blindfold around her head, putting the vibrator into her shirt while she did so.

Ryuko moved her into position and spun her around, pushing her in Satsuki's direction like she did Mako. Nonon calmly walked towards Satsuki as if she knew where she was, accidentally bumping into her. "Watch where you're going!" Satsuki shouted, yelping as the drum major stepped on her foot. "Don't back talk me, bitch!" Nonon said, pulling out the vibrator and turning it on. She jammed it into Satsuki's button like Mako did, except harder, and Satsuki tried to move away just like before. The pink haired girl stepped on her foot to stop her from getting away and pulled her over. "No, you take it and you like it!" Nonon shouted, pushing the toy up into her navel knot. "Aaaaaaahahh!" Satsuki moaned, the feelings were getting to her as she broke down even more. Nonon then got on her knees and started slowly licking Lady Satsuki's taint, dragging her tongue over it in one long, agonizing lick. The black haired girl threw her head back so hard that she banged her head on the wall, making her breath sharply in both pain and pleasure. The vibrator buzzed on Nonon pushed and wiggled it around in her friend's button, using her other hand to feel up her breasts. Nonon had Satsuki even closer to climaxing than Mako did, and the girl thought she was really gonna break her former superior. However, that was not the case.

"Time's up!" Ryuko announced again, making Nonon stop dead. "Dammit, she didn't squirt!" She yelled in disappointment, taking of the blindfold and throwing it on the ground. "Now now, it's ok, ya can't win 'em all," the birthday girl put her arm on the drum major's shoulder to calm her down. "I'm fine," Nonon grumbled, picking the blindfold up and handing it to Ryuko, along with the vibrator as well. "Thanks," She replied, walking over to the middle of the room and putting the blindfold on. "Ok, who wants to spin me?" She asked, playing with her own navel with the tip of the dormant vibrator. "I will!" Mako cheerfully giggled, hopping over the table and spinning Ryuko around hard. Ryuko was so dizzy that she had trouble standing, and she wobbled around trying to find her sister. "I think ya overdid it, slackerdoodle," Nonon said sarcastically. "Well at least I didn't UNDERACHIEVE!" Mako shouted, getting up in Jakuzure's face. "Fair enough," The drum major giggled.

Ryuko was still tripping over herself to get to her sister, walking on her knees as she was too dizzy to stand upright. Her face soon collided with Satsuki's soft belly, accidentally blowing a raspberry. Big Sister howled with laughter, which elicited a sadistic smile from Ryuko. "Are you prepared, sis?" She asked evilly, hovering her toy over her sister's defenseless bellybutton. "Do your worst," Satsuki growled, confident that she could stand it this time. "Oh, I will. Y'know, there's one thing that the other two didn't know about my favowite widdle vibwatow that could have REALLY helped them." Satsuki raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?" she asked. "That it was on the lowest setting," Ryuko replied, twisting a knob on the back and turning it on. The vibrator's buzz was now more powerful and louder than before, visibly shaking in Ryuko's hands. The birthday girl plunged it in hard, making Satsuki's eyes shoot open. She let out a long, hard moan as the vibrator rocked her navel like an earthquake. "Are you still gonna resist?" Ryuko asked, giggling like a sadist. "Y-yesss, I will!" Satsuki moaned, pulling at the rope to try and escape. "Too bad, because you're gonna cum in the next thirty seconds," Ryuko replied, pulling the vibrator out and replacing it with her tongue. She then stuck it into her sister's glory hole, making her sing like an angelic choir. "Music to my ears," Nonon sighed, watching the little sister ruthlessly ravage her sister. "M-Matoi! I'm… I'm… OOOH FUCK ME!" She yelled, squirting all over the vibrator and stiffening up. She went limp and started breathing heavily, while Ryuko wiped her mouth off.

"And that is precisely why you don't fuck with me!" She yelled, slapping her knee and laughing evilly. Satsuki managed to stand up, her knees shaking like crazy. "I… I'm sorry…." She whimpered submissively, looking at her sister with sorry eyes. "Hm, you'd better be, or I'll have to teach you again!" She took the vibrator and threatened to shove it in Satsuki's button, making her jump and try to move away. "Nah, I'm just playin!" Ryuko laughed, putting the vibrator down and untying her sister. She took her arm over her and got her up on her feet. "Now, come on, let's eat some cake." The four ladies all went into the kitchen to have some more cake, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Although Ryuko had basically been put through hell that day, she couldn't deny that this was a fantastic birthday present. And hey, maybe she'll do the same for Satsuki one day, right?


End file.
